


Danuts Donut Shop

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, donut shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Phil kept visiting Danuts Donut Shop because the donuts weredivine. Yeah, that was totally the reason.It had nothing to do with the very cute and very flirty pastel cashier who always seemed to be working, not at all.





	Danuts Donut Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of phanfichallenge's week of fics _and_ as my contribution to the Trope Challenge!  
>  Now with [ART!!](http://pasteldnp.tumblr.com/post/177270144166/yesterday-for-fanfic-author-appreciation-day-i) Thank you to the fabulous [pasteldnp](http://pasteldnp.tumblr.com/) for this edit!

Sugar. Phil needed sugar. 

Not for baking, god knows he’d burn down the whole block if he tried that, but he needed to eat something sugary and he needed it _now_. 

Phil had just moved to the area a few days ago, so he didn’t really know any good places to go for something sweet. He pulled out his phone and asked Siri for some help and decided on a place that sounded interesting: “Danuts Donut Shop”. 

It was only a few minutes away from his flat, so Phil decided to walk. It was a nice day, anyway, not too hot or cold and not raining for once. 

When Phil arrived, he opened the door to be smacked in the face with the mind-numbing scent of fresh-made donuts. He inhaled deeply through his nose, lingering in the doorway. 

“Hi, welcome to Danuts Donut Shop! What can I get for you?” a chipper voice asked. 

Phil jumped, having gotten caught up in the delicious smell, and walked fully into the store. 

“Um, well, I was looking for some donuts.”

“And you came to a donut shop? Crazy,” the young man manning the front counter said teasingly. 

“I-uh- um- yeah?” Phil stuttered. He was still a little off-balance and he was always awkward, so he was quickly deciding to never come back here again. He finally looked up at the counter to see the cashier, who was wearing an oversized pastel pink jumper and white skinny jeans with a pink flower crown delicately placed on top of an organized mop of curls. In that moment, Phil realized he was done for. This man was this amazing combination of adorable and flirty that had Phil absolutely _swooning_.

“So, what donut would you like?”

Phil stumbled towards the donut counter and perused the options. There were so many flavors and sizes that he was a little overwhelmed. 

_Maybe I’ll have to come back and try some more later_ , he thought. _But which should I pick first? Classic glazed? Bear claw?_ _Oooh, but pumpkin spice is always delicious…_

He glanced back up at the cashier, and gave him a small smile.

“Pumpkin spice?”

The cashier bent over reached into the case to take out the donut.

“Alright. Just the one?” he asked as he stood up straight.

“Well, yeah, I guess?” Phil replied unsurely. He really only needed one, but the other donuts were really tempting and Phil could feel his willpower threatening to crumble. 

“Not, maybe, a glazed? Jelly-filled?” the man drawled, staring intently at Phil and licking his lips. His eyes drifted over Phil’s awkwardly tall form. “Boston cream?”

Phil blushed and coughed a bit, breaking eye contact for a moment. “Um- no. Haha, just the pumpkin spice.” He tentatively looked back up at the cashier again.

“Sure thing, love,” the cashier replied with a wink and a smirk. 

Unsure of how to respond, Phil just pretended he hadn’t heard, although he was sure he was blushing heavily by now. He pulled out his wallet as the pastel cashier put his pumpkin spice donut in a bag for him to take home. 

As they exchanged money for donut, the man winked again. “Come back anytime, sugar.”

Phil spluttered, extremely flustered, and nodded. He quickly turned around and walked to the door, desperate to leave his own awkwardness behind with that extremely attractive cashi-

“Oof!” Phil exclaimed. He had walked directly into the doorframe. Run. Now. Escape. You’ll have time to be embarrassed later, Phil, r u n!

Sheepishly, Phil backed up and opened the door properly this time, with a background of the cashier’s laugh effectively pushing him out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

For the next week, the donut shop (and its cute cashier) were all Phil could think of. 

The pumpkin spice donut had been amazing, tasting like a food version of the pumpkin spice lattes from Starbucks, and Phil wanted to try some of the other flavors to see if they could be anywhere near as good.

But Phil also was a little afraid of returning.

The cashier had been _so cute_ and Phil had made an absolute fool of himself the first time he went for donuts. He couldn’t go back anytime soon because he was too ashamed.

But that donut had been _so good_.

Phil finally decided that the donut had been too delicious for him to stay away. Maybe if he went on a different day of the week than last time, the cashier from the other day wouldn’t be there. 

Hopefully.

So Phil found himself walking into the donut shop again a week and a half after his first visit.

As soon as he walked in the door, he regretted his decision.

The cute cashier from the other day was working again, but he looked somehow even more adorable today.

His hair was somehow extra curly, held back from his face by a pin with a big lavender-tinted flower stuck to it. His jumper was also lavender and looked so soft and delicately fuzzy that Phil just wanted to rest his head on it like a pillow. The cashier wore light wash dungarees over the jumper with one strap hanging off his shoulder.

He also had a nametag on, which Phil had not noticed the first time he came in. “Cute Cashier” was apparently called Dan.

_Wait. Maybe he owns the shop, if it’s “Danuts”. No wonder he’s here again._

Phil was lucky there was someone already at the counter, otherwise the cashier- Dan- would’ve seen Phil sending him the biggest heart-eyes of all time (he also might have been drooling slightly, but nobody else needed to know that).

He was just about to turn and run out of the shop when Dan spoke up.

“Welcome back, sugar! What can I get for you today?”

 _Damn_ , Phil thought. _I missed my chance to run_.

The other customer brushed past Phil and left the store as Phil trudged up to the counter, a nervous smile rising on his face.

“Um, hi again.” 

Dan’s lips twitched up in a smirk. “Were you going to get a donut, or just keep staring at me?”

Phil blushed violently. “I- uh- donut?”

The other man laughed. Phil never wanted the sound to end.

“Which one would you like?” He leaned forward, elbows resting on the counter and chin in his hand.

Phil’s heart thumped heavily at the image. 

_It should be illegal for one man to look this cute and be this confident and be in control of such delicious pastries. It’s just unfair._

He looked into the case again.

_The coconut one looks really good, but so does the chocolate sprinkles, and the powdered sugar, and the glazed… I can’t just get all of them, so which do I pick?_

After about a minute of silence, the cute cashier spoke up again. 

“Do you need some help deciding?”

Phil startled, having gotten so wrapped up in his internal donut discourse that he forgot he wasn’t alone. 

He sheepishly made eye contact with the cashier, who had a glint of amusement in his eye. 

“Uh, yeah. They all look so good that I’m not quite sure which one to try first.” 

“Well,” Dan began, “they certainly _are_ good. And that’s not just a shop owner’s bias, it is a fact that several critics have shared. 

“My personal favorite is the double chocolate pistachio donut, but, if nuts aren’t your thing, the strawberry frosted with sprinkles is a close second.” As he spoke, he pointed at each donut in the case.

Phil pondered for a moment, then nodded. “Double chocolate pistachio sounds great.”

Dan grinned. ”Coming right up, sugar.” 

He winked, then bent down to take the donut out of the case.

A few minutes later, Phil was leaving, dignity mostly intact. 

When he got home and tried the donut, he moaned. 

_He has damn good taste. I need to go back._

Every day for the next week, Phil found an excuse to stop in at Danuts Donut Shop. Sometimes it was as a reward for completing a chore or making a phone call, once it was because he “forgot” he finished off his cereal and needed breakfast, and once was because he won Fortnite for the first time.

Really, all the excuses were complete bullshit. By day three, he wasn’t just returning for the donuts, he was also looking to talk to Dan. 

Dan had really taken over Phil’s thoughts. Phil was always thinking about how amazing Dan looked with a flower in his hair, or in his oversized jumpers, or when he teased Phil. Dan always found a way to get Phil flustered, and Phil _loved_ it. He never knew how to respond, but he couldn’t get enough of Dan’s flirty winks, cocky smiles, and sarcastic comments.

As the week progressed, Phil’s attraction to Dan developed into an obvious crush. Phil learned what times were the slowest for the donut shop and would spend as much time talking to Dan as he could handle before he inevitably felt too flustered to stay and Dan laughed him out of the store.

At the end of the week, Dan finally commented on Phil’s frequent visits.

Phil had just paid for his classic glazed donut when Dan leaned forward, resting his forearms across the counter.

He looked intently at Phil, his signature smirk on his face. “So, Phil. You’ve been in my shop every day this week, for one random reason or another. Would you care to tell me the _real_ reasons?”

Phil’s eyes widened.

 _No, I would_ not _care to tell you about my absolutely hopeless crush on you, thanks._

“I- I just really like donuts?” he squeaked. “All the excuses were just to cover up my sugar addiction.” 

Dan blinked, smirk melting into a fond smile that had Phil struggling not to swoon.

“Of course. Your completely obvious _sugar addiction_.” 

Dan shot Phil a smug expression that had Phil thinking that _maybe he isn’t talking about sugar_ and _maybe he knows I like him_.

Phil decided it was best to simply shrug and remain silent, a weak smile on his face.

Dan rolled his eyes. The fond smile returned, and he stood up straight to grab Phil’s receipt and a pen. He scribbled something on it, then handed it to Phil.

“Since you’re really pretty terrible at this, here. Text me.”

Phil took the slip of paper and looked at it to see a phone number and Dan’s name. He looked back up at Dan and was shocked to see a faint blush coloring his cheeks. 

He began to laugh lightly. “I am really terrible at this, aren’t I?”

Dan nodded. “Truly awful,” he said while trying to contain his smile. “But it’s okay, you make up for it with that cute blush when you’re flustered.”

Phil blushed, but he was beaming. Dan’s compliment gave him the confidence to give one of his own.

“I can’t help it when I’m talking to such an adorable donut shop owner,” Phil said. He delighted in the way Dan’s face lit up with his smile and a deeper blush.

Dan looked like he was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of the bells tinkling on the door as someone entered.

“Welcome to Danuts Donut Shop!” he called to them. 

The customer nodded a greeting and moved to look at the donuts. 

Dan turned back to Phil for a moment. “I have to cut this conversation short, unfortunately, but maybe we can pick it back up over a coffee sometime?”

Phil grinned and nodded. 

“Great,” Dan said. “You have my number now, so text me for details, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Phil replied, turning to leave the shop.

“Oh, and Phil?” Dan

Phil paused and turned back to see Dan’s smirk back on his face. Phil raised an eyebrow in question.

“I look forward to hearing more about how adorable you think I am, sugar.” Dan winked, and Phil felt his face heat up again.

He giggled a little, then quickly turned and walked towards the door, eager to leave so he could text Dan and replay the whole conversation over in his mind while eating his latest donut.

_I have a date with the cute cashier, oh my go-_

Just like the first time Phil had ever visited Danuts Donut Shop, he walked straight into the doorframe and bounced off with an “oof”.

And just like at the end of his first visit, Phil fled in embarrassment to the melodic tones of Dan’s cackling.

This time, however, Phil definitely would not be afraid to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
